For achieving a high degree of functionality and compactness in optical imaging systems and optical projection systems, an optical element comprised of optical glass of high refractive index, such as the optical glass described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-91989 and English language family member U.S.2012/142516A1, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, is effective.